For You
by Lil'Conqueror
Summary: She loved him. She always would. / Oneshot.


**A\N:** I had major feels for my two babies from 4x10. I had to get this out. THEY DESERVED BETTER.

...ahem.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own TO.

* * *

She had sought him out later that night after everything had somewhat settled down. True, the battle had only just begun, but with Elijah's mind in tact in the pendant, Rebekah allowed herself a brief moment of seclusion to seek out her former flame. That was how she had walked into Lucien's previous living quarters, the huge penthouse that Marcel Gerard had taken over since his death.

Her heels clicked against the marble flooring as she exited the elevator, coming to stand in front of the double doors where she could hear the clinking of duel glasses from beyond. Steeling her nerves, she slowly rose her hand up and knocked on the door. It had only taken a fraction of a minute before the doors were suddenly opened and Marcel's vampire confidant, Joshua, greeted her.

"Mikaelson," He nodded unsurely before glancing over his shoulder to Marcel, who was reclined back in his seat and nursing a glass of bourbon.

Rebekah ignored the young vampire, choosing instead to stare over his shoulder at his friend who had caught her gaze the moment Josh had uttered her surname. Despite his usual cool facade, Marcel had sat up immediately, his face contorting into distrust. The blonde vampire felt a cold shiver run down her spine at the expression, but remained neutral nonetheless.

What had she expected, really?

"...I'm gonna head out. Marcel," Josh looked between the two uncertainly before nodding and maneuvering around her to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Without waiting for a response, he walked out into the hallway just as Rebekah walked in. The doors closed with a resounding click and the two former lovers were encompassed into tense silence.

Marcel was the first to break said silence.

"Come to right your wrongs and steal back the stake?" He asked sarcastically, taking another gracious sip from his glass.

Though she expected such mistrust, she would've been lying if she said it didn't hurt to think Marcel doubted her. It hurt like hell. How much had they been through? She couldn't ever recall a time where she went back on her word. But that was her side of things; surely, Marcel told a different tale.

"I only wish to talk."

At this, Marcel chuckled humorlessly. "Talk?" He turned his eyes away, staring out to the city below him from his seat at the table. "I thought we'd covered all we needed to earlier."

Rebekah sighed and stepped forward, causing Marcel's eyes to dart back at her in warning. She paused and shook her head.

"I understand your lack of faith in my family," He snorted. She continued. "In me, as well. We haven't given you much to suggest otherwise, I'm fully aware, but we're family, Marcel-"

He stood abruptly, the chair scraping against the floor causing Rebekah to flinch back involuntarily. Marcel had turned and was shooting daggers at her with cold eyes.

" _We're_ not family. I'm no Mikaelson, as I've been thoroughly told." He argued, anger ripping through his words.

Rebekah slowly nodded, pursing her lips. "You're right. You're not family. Forgive me for suggesting you were as that was not my intention." She ignored the way his shoulders tensed even further at her words and she was sure that if she didn't watch what she said now, he'd no sooner throw her out of the apartment before hearing anything else.

The real reason she was here.

She hadn't realized how hard this was going to be and perhaps if she had, she wouldn't have bothered to come at all. It was clear Marcel wanted nothing more to do with her or her family than what was absolutely necessary and she understood that. Whatever they had, whatever they shared previously, was gone. This was not the man she had fallen in love with centuries ago. And she sure as hell wasn't the woman he had bedded countless times before.

"Marcellus," She spoke his name softly, like a gentle caress of the lover she had previously been to him, but he turned away from her. Still, she pressed on. "I know you cannot trust me. Why would you? I've given you plenty of reasons not to." She inhaled shakily, keeping her eyes trained on the man before her. "But I don't regret giving you that stake earlier. It wasn't to make amends for the unjust treatment my family and I have given you. It wasn't to lure you into falsehood or some ploy to get you off your guard."

"Then why did you?"

She smiled, white teeth flashing. "Regardless of what you believe, I've only ever wanted what was best for you, Marcel. Granted, it has never always seemed like that; as my family has always been put first above my very own happiness, but it's the truth."

Marcel glanced back at her and it took everything in her to push out the words she needed to say.

"I have always loved you, Marcellus. Everything we've been through, all of the things that we had to do respectfully for our own, that has never changed. And surely, never will."

"Stop-" He held up his hand, but she only shook her head and stole another step in his direction. She hadn't missed the way his breath hitched or the way his shoulders pulled back as if to defend himself. She pressed onward, eyes shining with unshed tears and with the utmost loyalty she'd ever given anyone before.

"I gave you that stake because I can see how much this woman means to you. You care for her safety; you love her." This time, her smile was forced and she felt like her throat was closing in on her. "I've never given you much of a reason to remain trustful of me, someone you've known for a _very_ long time; but I give you my word _now_ , Marcel."

Bowing her head, Rebekah laid a hand over her heart, her eyes trained to the floor in full vulnerability.

"I _will_ help you get Sofya back. With everything in me, with all that I have, I _swear_ it." She vowed, her voice firm despite her feelings.

It was silent for what felt like eternity, but was only but a few moments. Though she needed no air, Rebekah's breath was silently uncontrolled as she waited for Marcel to speak. When he didn't, she took this as her cue to leave. Smiling sadly to herself, she stood to her full height and turned. Just as she made it to the door, Marcel called out to her, halting her in place.

"I'm giving you my trust, Rebekah," He said and she closed her eyes as her name rolled off his tongue. "Don't make me wish I hadn't."

Her heart seemed to come alive in that moment, but for what reason, she couldn't have been sure. Because he trusted her again? Because they were on the same grounds once more? Her stomach fluttered at the endless possibilities but cold reality washed over her, ice chilling her very bones. This was not a white flag. He was surrendering nothing. Marcel only spoke of trust loosely. There would always be a part of him that could not look at her the same. He'd never call out to her lovingly or put his life in her hands. He didn't need her to have his back any longer. They had been past that for some time now.

"Thank you,"

Without looking back, she opened the door and walked out, shutting out the last part of her that had truly meant anything to her. The love she had for Marcel Gerard.


End file.
